Wonderful
by ks
Summary: This fic is about Ezra.../ It isn't mine it is MM's/ PLEASE REVIEW


I DON'T OR OWN THIS CHARACTER OR THIS SONG.  
  
In this short fanfiction Ezra is about nine years old. It is about what he went through night after night. I hope you all enjoy it. PlEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, THANKS  
  
Everclear - Wonderful  
I close my eyes when I get too sad   
(EZRA IS LAYING ON HIS BED CRYING WITH HIS RADIO  
BLASTING TO DROWN OUT HIS PARENTS YELLING)  
I think thoughts that I know are bad   
(*I WISH I WAS DEAD THEN I WOULDN'T HURT ANYMORE*)  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
(HE HITS HIS PILLOW WITH HIS SMALL LITTLE FIST   
WISHING THE YELLING WOULD STOP.)  
Hope it's over when I open them   
( THE YELLING GOT LOUDER, AND THE MORE THEY   
YELLED THOSE BAD WORD THE MORE HIS LITTLE HEART HURT.)  
  
I want the things that I had before   
(HE SITS UP AND LOOKED AROUND HIS ROOM WITH  
TEARS STREAMING DOWN HIS FACE)  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door   
( NOT KNOWING WHAT HE WAS LOOKING   
FOR JUST SOME SHED OF HOPE THAT IT WOULD ALL STOP)  
I wish I could count to ten  
(HE GETS UP AND WALKS TO HIS CLOSET  
AND TAKES OUT A OLD SHOE BOX)  
Make everything be wonderful again   
  
  
Hope my mom and I hope my dad   
(HE OPENINGS IT AND STARES DOWN INTO IT)  
Will figure out why they get so mad   
(HE WIPES HIS EYES WITH HIS SLEEVE OF HIS SHIRT)  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight   
(AND TAKES A BIG BREATH AND PULLS OUT  
THE PICTURE AND STARES AT IT)  
Say bad words that make me wanna cry   
(THE PICTURE FALLS FROM HIS HAND AS HE HEARS THOSE PAINFUL WORDS,  
"IT WAS YOU WHO WANT A CHILD, NOT ME.  
YOU THOUGHT IT BRING US BACK TOGETHER SO WE ADOPTED.HE HEARD HIS MOTHER SAY.  
HE PICKS UP THE PICTURE AND CLIMBS IN BED  
AND STARTS TO BAWL UNTIL HE FEEL A SLEEP)  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed   
And I dream of angels that make me smile   
I feel better when I hear them say   
Everything will be wonderful someday   
HE IS AWAKEN BY THE DOOR SLAMMING AND HE NOTICE THE  
PICTURE WAS STILL CLUTCH IN HIS LITTLE FIST)  
  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little   
And the world's so big   
  
(HE STARS AT THE PICTURE AND A LITTLE SMILE APPEARS, AND HE   
TURNS IT OVER AND READS THE BACK,  
-SOME DAY MY SON WE WILL MEET AGAIN LOVE YOUR MOM.  
HE DRIFT OFF TO SLEEP AGAIN HOLDING THE PICTURE TIGHT TO CHEST  
THE NEXT MORNING HE WAKES WITH THAT AWFUL YELLING AGAIN)  
  
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
Tell me everything is wonderful now   
HE GETS OUT BED AND PUTS THE PICTURE BACK IN THE BOX,  
AND PUTS IT BACK IN THE CLOSET, .  
FOR THE NEXT TIME HE NEED SOME HOPE.   
  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now   
(HE SITS IN THE BACK OF THE CAR AS THEY DROVE TO SCHOOL  
IN SILENCE TRYING TOFIGHT BACK THE   
TEAR AS HE STARED AT HIS MOM)  
  
I go to school and I run and play   
I tell the kids that it's all okay   
I like to laugh so my friends won't know   
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home   
(HIS MOM PICKS HIM UP)  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
(HE THROWS HIS BOOK BACK AND THE FLOOR  
AND SHUTS THE DOOR BEHIND HIM AND LAYS ON HIS BED)   
I make believe that I have a new life  
(HE SIGHS FOR HE KNOWS THE YELLING   
IS GOING TO START SOON AND IT DID)  
I don't believe you when you say  
(HE PUT HIS HAND S OVER HIS EARS )   
Everything will be wonderful someday  
("PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP GOD" HE WHISPERED")  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little   
And the world is so big   
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
When you tell me everything is wonderful now   
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now   
  
I don't wanna hear you say   
That I will understand someday   
(HE GOT UP AND TOOK THE PICTURE OUT THE BOX AND  
RAN DOWN STAIRS AND OUT THE DOOR)  
(HE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE HE WAS  
RUNNING HE JUST KNEW HE HAD TO GET AWAY)  
No, no, no, no   
I don't wanna hear you say   
Somedays I hate everything   
  
(HE RAN AND RAN UNTIL HE COULDN'T AND HE FELL DOWN  
ON THE GRASS AND WEPT)  
I hate everything   
Everyone and everything   
HE LOOKED AT THE PICTURE AND YELLED AT IT  
"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME AWAY "  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now   
HE CRIED AS HE RIPPED THE PICTURE IN TO   
MANY PIECE AND LET IT FALL TO THE GROUND.   
"I DON'T CARE NO MORE") HE YELLED  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  



End file.
